The Magic Paintbrush
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: When Garret The Great twists up time for Flip, Nancy, and the rest of their family, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. A Twisted Timeline

** Disclaimer: I don't own Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan, Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan is a copyright of Hanna Barbera.**

** A Twisted Timeline**

** Previously on Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan:**

** During the night, a shadowy figure was watching Nancy through a crystal ball while she slept.**

** "Someday, my beauty," the figure said to a now sleeping Nancy. "I will use you to get to your clever father!"**

** Now on Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan:**

** It was now three nights after Christmas as the Chan family slept in their beds.**

** "What are you doing, Master?" a henchman asked.**

** "I am going to twist the timeline so that only **_**two**_** of Chan's children are related, and I have selected, that clumsy girl, Nancy, and the eldest preteen, Flip!" the creepy magician answered.**

** The next morning, Flip Chan awoke in a very strange setting.**

** Long ago, there was a boy named Flip who lived among a group of young orphans, although very poor, Flip was happy.**

** For he knew how to draw, and that was good because more than anything else, Flip wanted to be a great artist.**

** A bugle sounded from the Captain of the King's Guard.**

** "Oh, that's very pretty, Flip." Nancy said.**

** "Aw, Nancy," Tom groaned irritably. "just because Flip's your brother doesn't mean you **_**always**_** have to praise him."**

** "But still," Suzie said to Flip, pointing to Flip's drawing. "your drawing **_**is**_** rather good."**

** "Good," Flip exclaimed. "it's great! ahem, what should I draw now?"**

** All the orphaned children gasped.**

** "The Captain of the Guard!" Anne gasped.**

** "Quiet down!" a man nearby whispered.**

** "Three cheers for your king! Or else!" the Captain of the Guard, Konoka ordered fiercely.**

** "Hurray!" everyone cheered softly.**

** "Louder! " Konoka ordered the towns' people fiercely.**

** "Hurray!" everyone cheered, this time **_**much**_** louder.**

** Flip was drawing a picture of Konoka.**

** "I said louder!" Konoka shouted.**

** "The king approaches!" another guard, Alfie Smythe shouted.**

** "All hail the king! Bow down to your king! Bow down! Bow down I said! Bow down to the king! Bow down!" Konoka shouted.**

** The king's coach passed by the people on the streets and bowed.**

** All except for one single man.**

** The man named Henry was taken by the king's guards.**

** "They're taking him away," Flip whispered. "I've got to help!"**

** The king and his guards took Henry away as Flip secretly tailed them.**

** Flip followed the king and his men to an alley where they were torturing Henry.**


	2. Henry's Gift For Flip

** Henry's Gift For Flip**

** "WHY DIDN'T YOU BOW TO THE KING AS ORDERED?" Flip heard Konoka ask Henry furiously.**

** "YOU WERE TOLD TO BOW, MISTER," Alvie yelled at Henry furiously. "THE CAPTAIN ASKED YOU A QUESTION! WHY **_**DID**_** YOU **_**LIE**_** TO THE CAPTAIN?"**

** Flip was **_**still**_** hidden from the king and his guards as he heard the whip being cracked as well as Henry's **_**terrified**_** screams coming from the ally.**

** "This king **_**does not**_** deserve even the **_**slightest**_** vow of respect!" Henry answered the guards defiantly.**

** Flip climbed the wall from his hiding spot.**

** "Just who do you think you are, Mister? Answer me!" Konoka commanded Henry.**

** Flip swung from the wall.**

** "WELL, ANSWER HIM!" Alfie commanded Henry furiously.**

** "WELL THEN, YOUNG FOOL," Flip heard the captain yell furiously as he slid down the windmill and a railing. "IT'S TIME YOU LEARNED SOME RESPECT!"**

** The guards were about to strike Henry with their whips again.**

** "No," Henry shouted. "no! Stop! No! No! No!"**

** Flip watched on from his new hiding place behind a gorilla statue.**

** Flip then pushed the gorilla statue off the beam in order to distract the king and his guards.**

** One of the guards' horses was spooked by the noise.**

** "Whoa! Whoa! Stop! Whoa Boy!" the captain called out.**

** "Captain!" Alfie & Chauncey called our running & flying after Konoka.**

** Flip ran over to Henry and proceeded with his rescue plan.**

** "Quick," Flip told Henry urgently. "we've got to get out of here before they come back!"**

** Henry gasped as Flip helped him get home.**

** When they **_**finally**_** made it back to town, Henry began to talk to Flip.**

** "You've been very kind, my young friend!" Henry told Flip.**

** "I just want to make sure you get home all right." Flip said trithfully to Henry.**

** Henry just then opened the door to his house and he led Flip inside.**

** Flip gasped, he was amazed by what he was now seeing.**

** "Uh... I... I think I'd better be going, Sir." Flip said honestly to Henry.**

** But Henry grabbed Flip by the shoulder.**

** "Don't leave yet, my young friend, I hardly had the chance to thank you." Henry said to Flip.**

** Henry then grabbed a magic pencil holder and pencils appeared before Flip's brown eyes.**

** "I've never seen anything like that before." Flip said as Henry picked up the colored pencils.**

** "Each of us has special talents of our own, one day, you will find yours." Henry explained to Flip.**

** Flip saw Henry revealing a book he was writing.**

** "That's beautiful, Sir, are you an artist?" Flip asked Henry.**

** "In a way, yes," Henry answered Flip. "I illustrate words... secret words and make them beautiful."**

** "That's what I want to do," Flip said to Henry. "I want to paint pictures that are so **_**real**_**, people will think they're alive."**

** "Ah! Do you? Well," Henry said to Flip. "if that is what you want, then, I will help you."**

** Henry opened a big wooden chest and pulled out a special paint set with a **_**very**_** special paintbrush within it.**

** Flip gazed at the box.**

** "Oh, here it is," Henry said to Flip. "this, my friend, is for you, this brush has been used to adorn the words of life... the power of life is in each touch, it will help you to paint pictures that you see with your eyes."**

** "My eyes? Well, how else would I see?" Flip asked Henry curiously.**

** "One day," Henry told Flip. "you will learn to see with your heart, and then, you'll no longer have need of a brush."**

** Flip took the paints in his hands, "Thank you, Sir, thank you very much." he said to Henry.**

** "You needn't thank me, my friend," Henry said to Flip. "let your pictures be the thanks."**

** Henry and his home vanished from Flip's sight.**

** Flip found himself back outside on the street, "What? Where'd he go?" he asked feeling confused.**

** Flip got the paints and the brush that Henry had given him, and began to paint a beautiful white dove.**

** Once his picture was finished, Flip saw that his dove had magically come to life and it was now flying far away from his view.**

** Flip gasped, "Yes!" he exclaimed, running off to tell his friends what had occurred while he laughed gleefully.**


	3. Flip Summoned By The King

** Flip Summoned By The King**

** Later on, Flip was telling his story to the others.**

** "There was this big bright flash of color," Flip said. "and then, the bird came to life and flew away!"**

** "Can you do it again, Flip?" Mimi asked.**

** "Yes, Flip," Nancy requested. "please show us?"**

** Flip saw Scooter attempting to play a piece of wood as if it was a harmica.**

** Scooter began to sing.**

** Scooter: **_**A harmonica of my own**_**;**

_**Now**_**; **

_**That**_**'**_**s what I love to play**_**;**

** Flip: **_**I know the key**_**;**

_**Leave it to me**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll have it right away**_**;**

** All orphans: **_**Magic paintbrush**_**;**

** Flip: **_**I**_**'**_**ll paint you beautiful things**_**;**

** All orphans: **_**Stars and moonbeams**_**;**

_**Birds with silvery wings**_**;**

** Flip: **_**Unicycles to ride on**_**;**

** All orphans: **_**Unicycles that gleam**_**;**

** Flip: **_**My magic paintbrush**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ll paint you a dream**_**;**

** Nancy: **_**All I want is to have my friends**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t need any gift at all**_**;**

** Flip: **_**Girl I insist**_**;**

_**A flick of my wrist**_**;**

_**And here's a brand new shawl**_**;**

** All orphans: **_**Magic paintbrush**_**;**

** Flip: **_**I**_**'**_**ll paint you beautiful things**_**;**

** All orphans: **_**Stars and moonbeams**_**;**

_**Birds with silvery wings**_**;**

** Flip: **_**A hat that you can be proud of**_**;**

** All orphans: **_**Silver threads on the seam**_**;**

_**Magic paintbrush**_**;**

** Flip: **_**I**_**'**_**ll paint you a dream**_**;**

_**Cherry red and Royal blue**_**;**

_**This wind up doll will dance for you**_**;**

_**Kelly green with bright maroon**_**;**

_**Hear the harmonica sing a tune**_**;**

_**Tan and yellow big or bright**_**;**

_**Umbrella packed with butterflies**_**;**

_**Peach and purlple big and small**_**;**

_**Flowers blooming from you shawl**_**;**

** Konoka & Alfie had stepped on the blooming flowers from Nancy's new shawl.**

** All orphans: **_**Magic paintbrush**_**;**

** Flip: **_**Painting beautiful things**_**;**

** All orphans: **_**Stars and moonbeams**_**;**

_**Birds with silvery wings**_**;**

_**More than we can imagine**_**;**

_**More than we**_**'**_**ve ever seen**_**;**

_**Magic paintbrush**_**;**

** Flip: **_**I**_**'**_**ll paint you a dream**_**;**

** All orphans: **_**Magic paintbrush**_**;**

_**Magic paintbrush**_**;**

** Flip: **_**I**_**'**_**ll paint you a dream**_**.**

** Unknown to Flip and his friends, Konoka & Alfie had followed them.**

** Konoka just then grabbed Flip by the collar of his jacket.**

** "Oh! Ow!" Flip shouted, dropping Scooter's new harmonica.**

** "What have we here," Konoka asked. "a magic brush? Give it to me!"**

** Konoka then grabbed the paintbrush from Flip's hand.**

** Konoka laughed, then he screamed out in pain because the paintbrush had burned his left hand.**

** Flip then & there made a dive to the ground and caught his special paintbrush just before it hit the ground.**

** Konoka picked Flip up by the collar of his jacket once again.**

** "PUT MY BROTHER DOWN!" Nancy commanded the Captain of the Guard.**

** "Forget him, Child," Konoka said to Nancy cruelly. "he has an audience with the king!"**

** Flip was **_**immediately**_** taken to King Snively's palace.**

** "Why have you brought this street urchin into my presence, Captain? Don't you know I **_**hate**_** children?" King Snively commanded.**

** "I have brought you a young magician, your majesty, q boy that paints things... and they come to life!" Konoka answered the king.**

** "Oh, really?" the king asked the captain feeling uninterested.**

** "But it's **_**true**_**, your magnificence." Konoka protested to the king.**

** "Well then, show me, I'm willing to endure a brief demonstration... but! What you say had better be true!" the king said to his captain.**

** "Boy, paint something for the king," Konoka commanded Flip. "now!"**

** Flip wasn't sure what to paint for the king.**


	4. Flip Imprisoned By The King

** Flip Imprisoned By The King**

** "What should I paint, your majesty?" Flip asked.**

** "Paint the king a crown." Konoka said to Flip.**

** "Doesn't he **_**already**_** have one?" Flip asked Konoka in a whisper.**

** "Paint it or you'll be sorry you were ever born! Just like **_**that**_** one up there on the crest!" Konoka commanded, pushing Flip forward.**

** Flip climbed up onto the king's throne and began to paint a crown for the king.**

** Once the crown was finished, it landed upon the king's head.**

** "Ow!" King Snively exclaimed.**

** Konoka gasped, then grabbed Flip by the arm.**

** "YOU DUNDERHEAD! YOU NUMBSKULL! DON'T YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO MAKE THE KING ANGRY?" Konoka asked Flip furiously.**

** King Snively laughed with glee, "I love it! Now, what about some gold coins?" he commanded Flip.**

** Flip began to paint a few gold coins for King Snively.**

** "More!" the king commanded Flip.**

** Flip began to paint a few **_**more**_** gold coins for King Snively.**

** "More!" the king commanded Flip again.**

** Flip painted even **_**more**_** gold coins for King Snively.**

** "More! More! I want more!" King Snively commanded Flip again.**

** King Snively held a few of the coins in his hands, "Oh, my dear little artiste, isn't it lucky that fate has brought you to me! Now, don't dawdle, boy, keep working!" he commanded.**

** Flip worked long and hard into the night, until the king had more gold coins than he knew what to do with.**

** "I can see this, yes! Yes! Yes!" King Snively exclaimed.**

** "Please, your majesty," Flip begged. "I'm tired! I's like to go home!"**

** "Go? You will never go, you're far to valuable to me." the king told Flip.**

** "You already have everything that anybody could want." Flip protested to King Snively.**

** "You will do as I say! Alfie! Take this guttersnipe to the dungeon and lock him up!" King Snively commanded.**

** Flip was **_**immediately**_** taken to the dungeon, thrown in.**

** "Perhaps a night spent in the company of rats will help you to change your mind." the king said to Flip.**

** Flip looked back at the king as the king locked him into his duneon.**

** Later on that night, Nancy and the other orphans lit a landern and went over to the castle to sneak Flip out of the king's dungeon.**

** Mimi screamed as a bat flew in her view.**

** Back in the castle, the dungeon door opened.**

** "Do rats bother you, Child?" King Snively asked Flip.**

** "Not the rats in here, **_**Majesty**_**!" Flip protested.**

** "Oh, so brave," King Snively said. "well, we'll see if you change your mind by morning."**

** The king then left as the captain came up to the dungeon door.**

** "Good luck painting in the dark, boy!" Konoka sneered at Flip.**

** A few minutes later, Flip saw the lantern being lowered down to him by one of his friends.**

** "We've been looking everywhere for you!" Alan said to Flip.**

** "Are you all right?" Suzie & Anne asked Flip in unison.**

** "I'm fine," Flip answered Suzie & Anne calmly. "I'm going to escape, leave the lantern so I can see."**


	5. Flip Escapes The King

** Flip Escapes The King**

** "But, how will you get out?" Nancy asked Flip.**

** "The paintbrush," Flip explained to Nancy. "I'll meet you under the bridge, run now! Run!"**

** Nancy and the others ran from the king's castle as Flip readied his magic paintbrush and prepared to escape.**

** King Snively made his way to the dungeon where Flip was **_**still**_** being detained.**

** The king quickly discovered Flip's friends fleeing from his castle.**

** "THAT LITTLE! SEIZE THE PRISONER! BEAT HIM! CHASE HIM! HOLD HIM WITH CHAINS!" King Snively yelled furiously.**

** Flip heard the king's voice as he made his escape through the hole he had painted.**

** Flip continued to crawl through the hole as Konoka got caught up in the hole.**

** "Oh! Help! Get him off me," the king called. "search the city! Don't stop until you find him!"**

** Under the bridge, Flip was packing the art supplies he had with him.**

** "It's too danerous," Flip explained to his friends. "I'm going into the country to hide!"**

** "I'm going with you, Flip!" Nancy said hugging him.**

** "Nancy, listen to me," Flip said. "I must go **_**alone**_**, you and Alan look after Mimi and the others, now, I must leave, I'll miss you very much, good bye."**

** "Good bye, Flip." his friends said.**

** And so, deeply concerned for the safety of his friends, Flip traveled far away from the city and the king.**

** "I can't use you without being caught," Flip said to his paintbrush with a very sad sounding sigh. "I should throw you away, I know! I can still paint, if I don't finish the paintings completely, then they won't come to life!"**


	6. I'll Keep Believing

** I'll Keep Believing**

** Flip heard the sound of people clapping for his paintings.**

** "Oh," Flip said. "thank you."**

** Flip took off his hat and the people around him put gold coins in it.**

** Journeying to distant lands, Flip became a successful artist.**

** Rich and famous people began offering fortunes for his beautiful paintings.**

** "There," Flip said to a wealthy woman. "it's finished!"**

** "Nope, I think you left out the highlight," the woman said pointing. "there, on top of that turret."**

** "I always leave out one detail in my paintings." Flip said to the woman.**

** "You do?" the woman asked Flip.**

** "That's how everyone knows it's one of mine." Flip answered the woman.**

** The woman just chuckled, "With so much talent you will soon be very famous." **

** There was a reward poster for Flip tacked onto one of the trees.**

** Back in the city, the king was angry.**

** "It's been months now," King Snively said Konoka. "and you still **_**haven**_**'**_**t**_** found that boy!"**

** "He continues to illude us, your majesty." Konoka said.**

** "Us? He has not illuded me, Captain, find him!" King Snively ordered.**

** "I have tried **_**everything**_**, your highness, but I cannot find him!" Konoka exclaimed.**

** "Well! It hasn't been enough," King Snively said angrily. "wait... didn't he have a sister?"**

** "Yes, your majesty." Konoka answered.**

** "Aha," the king mused. "go get **_**that**_** little brat instead! We'll use her as bait! Spread the word that we have his sister in our possession, sooner or later, the boy will hear that we have her, and then, we'll have him!"**

** Immediately, the king's men kidnapped Nancy from her home on the streets, took her straight to the castle, and **_**forcefully**_** threw her into the dungeon.**

** Nancy was lonely as she began to sing as her friends gathered around to see that she was becoming sicker and sicker.**

** Nancy: **_**Standing in the dark**_**;**

_**Are you lonely**_**;**

_**Are looking at the moon**_**;**

_**I miss you**_**;**

_**But I know**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ll see you soon**_**;**

_**See you soon**_**;**

** Flip was traveling as he sang.**

** Flip: **_**Striving on my own**_**;**

_**Everywhere I went**_**;**

_**Was oh so cold and black**_**;**

_**I belong with you**_**;**

_**I have to hurry back**_**;**

_**Hurry back**_**;**

** Now Flip & Nancy sang together in their separate locations.**

** Flip & Nancy: **_**I**_**'**_**ll keep believing**_**;**

_**That**_**; **

_**We**_**'**_**ll be together**_**;**

_**Even though**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**re still apart**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ll keep believing**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re not gone forever**_**;**

** Flip: **_**Don**_**'**_**t see you with my eyes**_**;**

** Nancy: **_**I see you with my heart**_**;**

** Flip: **_**Don**_**'**_**t see you with my eyes**_**;**

** Nancy: **_**I see you with my heart**_**;**

** Flip &Nancy: **_**I**_**'**_**ll keep believing**_**.**

** Flip now saw Nancy in his painting, she was ill.**

** "Oh no, Nancy," Flip shouted, running back to the city. "what has the king done?"**


	7. Flip Sees With His Heart

** Flip Sees With His Heart**

** "She's sick, Flip," Stanley said, sighing sadly. "very **_**very**_** sick."**

** Flip sneaked into the castle's dungeon.**

** "Nancy." Flip said.**

** Flip then knelt down and picked Nancy up.**

** "It's me, Flip." Flip continued.**

** Nancy opened her eyes, "Oh, Flip, I'm... I'm so cold." she said weakly.**

** "I'll paint you well again," Flip said to Nancy. "the brush **_**has to**_** work! It **_**must**_** work!"**

** Flip tried to paint Nancy well in his picture.**

** "See with your heart." Henry said through the paintbrush.**

** Flip's painting remained the same as when he had begun.**

** "No! Oh Nancy," Flip sobbed bitterly. "it's not workinng! **_**Nothing**_**'**_**s**_** working! It's all my fault! I wish I'd never taken that man's gift! Nancy, come back! Don't leave me!"**

** One of Flip's teardrops landed on Nancy in his painting, and the **_**real**_** Nancy appeared before him well again.**

** Nancy ran up to Flip and hugged him, "I love you, Flip!" she exclaimed.**

** "See with your heart." Flip remembered Henry telling him.**

** "**_**That**_**'**_**s**_** what he meant." Flip said.**

** "I'm well, Flip," Nancy said. "I want to go home."**

** "You go with Stanley," Flip told Nancy, taking out the magic paintbrush. "there's something I have to do."**

** In his throne room later on, King Snively was talking to Flip.**


	8. Just A Dream

** Just A Dream**

** "My my," the king told Flip. "I see that you've been doing rather well for yourself."**

** "Is it more gold you want, your majesty?" Flip asked, trying to get away from Chauncey.**

** "Yes," the king answered Flip. "gold enough to buy the world's **_**largest**_** army!"**

** Flip gave the idea some thought.**

** "Your majesty," Flip suggested. "instead of painting gold & jewels, why don't I just paint what you want, and then, you shall have it."**

** "Well then," the king said to Flip. "what if I want you to paint something **_**really**_** big? Hmmm, a fleet of warships, an armada."**

** "I can paint that," Flip told the king. "on the sea wall outside the castle! But, your majesty, first, let me paint you a royal flagship from which you'll lead your armada! I will make it magnificent, fit not for a king, but for, an emperor!"**

** "Yes!" the king exclaimed.**

** So, by royal decree, the entire city was ordered to assemble at the harbor as witnesses to their king's crowning triumph. **

** "Now, Child," the king said to Flip pulling him up to the sea wall. "the hour of your greatest artistic triumph has arrived! Paint my destiny!"**

** Flip was raised to a higher level on the sea wall to begin painting his masterpiece.**

** Flip continued on the flagship which made King Snively **_**extremely**_** gleeful.**

** When the ship was finished, Flip put his right hand down.**

** "Your ship is ready to sail, your majesty!" Flip called.**

** The big flagship came to life and landed in the sea and the king and his guards boarded it.**

** "Yes," King Snively exclaimed. "oh, magnificent! The ultimate tribute to my greatness!"**

** "Your majesty," Flip called. "let me paint a breeze to take you out into the harbor! For all your city to admire!"**

** "Excellent," King Snively shouted. "excellent!"**

** Flip began to paint a light breeze.**

** "More! More! More!" King Snively demanded.**

** "As you wish! As you command!" Flip said to King Snively.**

** "More! More!" King Snively commanded.**

** Flip used his magic paintbrush to make the breeze stronger and stronger until he made astorm begin to rage.**

** Water splashed King Snively.**

** "Enough! Enough! Stop this! Stop this at once!" King Snively commanded Flip.**

** "Whatever you say, your majesty! Whatever you say." Flip called.**

** Flip stopped the storm, but lost his magic paintbrush in the process.**

** "No!" King Snively called out as he and the ship disappeared.**

** The people in the city all cheered for Flip.**

** Flip ran over to Nancy and hugged her.**

** "You threw away the magic paintbrush." Nancy said to Flip.**

** "I don't need magic to paint anymore," Flip said to Nancy. "the best pictures, come from your heart."**

** Flip and his friends all cheered.**

** The next morning, Flip awoke in his bedroom.**

_**Oh wow**_**, Flip thought. **_**that was one weird dream I had**_**!**


End file.
